Resurrecting the Legacy
by Zoe Saugin
Summary: This is the story of the next generation of Titans. Follow Marissa, Ty, Bruce, Kyle, Jenni, Iris, Barry, David, Max, Katie, Mark, Kris, Amy, Lucia, Lian, Cerdian, Lili, Kaena, and Matt through high school, parents, and alien invasions.
1. Prologue: Desires

**Another new story. Wow. I should update my other ones…**

**Dedicated to KT, who helped me design the characters and pairings, and is the best friend I could hope for. Thank you!**

_**Resurrecting the Legacy**_

"Immediately after the monsters, die the heroes" Robert Calasso, The Marriage of Cadmus and Harmony

**Prologue: Desire**

"Those who restrain desire do so because theirs is weak enough to be restrained." William Blake, The Marriage of Heaven and Hell

Robin sat in his workroom, shuffling through articles, pictures and stories. _Slade was gone._ The thought could not process in his mind.

"Dammit, Slade, I know you're out there!" he yelled, slamming his fists into the table.

The door to the room _whooshed_ open. Starfire stood in the door, her face plastered with an expression of uncertainty and sorrow. "Friend Robin, I have something I must tell you."

"Starfire, what is it?" The last time she had looked like this was when she had come to tell him of her mother's death. "What happened?"

She sat down on his bed, staring at her hands, and took a deep breath, "I have been called back to my home planet. The war there is terrible, and the people need their princess. I must leave today."

"But…Starfire…why…?"

She stood abruptly. "Suffice it to say that I am the heir to the throne, and am very powerful." Then, in a softer voice, "Goodbye, friend Robin. May we meet again."

She walked out, and he was filled with a desire to run after her, to tell her that he loved her. But no, that would just make it harder for her to leave. She would come back, he knew she would, and he could wait for her to come back to him.

He walked to the living room of the T-Tower. Raven, to whom Starfire had been like a sister, was crying in her best friend, Joey's (known also as Jericho) arms as he stroked her hair soothingly. Donna Troy (aka Wonder Girl) who had become fast friends with Starfire since joining the Titans, also had a tear-streaked face and was holding tightly onto Speedy's hand. Cyborg looked bewildered, and Terra, who had been brought back to life and rejoined the Titans, was hugging Beast Boy, both crying.

Robin was confused. "Why are you all so sad?" he questioned. "She'll come back eventually."

Raven looked into his eyes, wiping her own, "That's just it, she won't. Her father died, and Tameran needs a monarch. And she's the…the…heir…" with that she broke down crying again.

Robin felt his heart being ripped out. "What!"

Wonder Girl looked sadly at Robin, "That's the truth. She told us."

Robin looked from one Titan to the next, panicked, hoping one would shout "April Fools!"

"You were in love with her, weren't you," said Wonder Girl, and Robin nodded mutely. "Oh Dick, I'm so sorry."

The Titans sat together in silence, holding onto each other for the rest of the day.

* * *

_Nineteen years later_

"Moooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmm!" yelled a black-haired girl. "Ty took my diary! He won't give it back!"

Five rooms away, Barbara Grayson, former Batgirl, now known in the superhero world as the information broker Oracle, rubbed her temples, and spoke to her husband. "Sweetie, Dick, can you go make Marissa shut up?"

Her husband, Dick Grayson, former Robin, now known in the superhero world as Nightwing, got up from the couch, stretching. "Sure, hun," he said, kissing her swiftly.

"You're a lifesaver," said Barbara, kissing him back.

"Don't I know it," he said, sauntering out, and minutes later, the Grayson household was quiet, and Barbara could finally get some work done.

That was, until…

"MMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Barbara Grayson groaned. Oh how she _hated_ weekends.

* * *

**So, good, bad, mediocre? This is about the next generation of Titans, this, thus the title, is the prologue. I'll update, but only if I get reviews. The next chapter will be longer, I promise!**

**-AlyRaven, Out!**


	2. Chapter 1: Friends

**This one will be longer, I swear! The last chapter was short 'cause of the prologue…yah…so…anyways…I forgot the disclaimer last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Wonder Girl, Batman, Nightwing, Oracle, Cheshire, Lian, Iris, Barry, Cerdian, Linda Park, or Sarah Simms. I do, however, own Kris, Amy, Lucia, Matt, Marissa, Bruce, Kyle, Ty, Jenni, Max, David, Lili, and Kaena.**

_**Resurrecting the Legacy**_

**Chapter One: Friends**

"_Make new friends, but keep the old. One is silver and the other's gold." –Nursery Rhyme_

Barbara Grayson wheeled herself into her only daughter's room. Marissa's black, curly hair poked above the blankets. Barbara sighed in frustration. Her kids were _still_ asleep? She rubbed her temples. They were going to be late again!

She shook her daughter. "Hey, hon. Time to get up."

Marissa Grayson woke with a start, sputtering. "Huh?"

"Another day, sweetie. Get up and face it."

With that, Barbara exited the room. Now for the boys…

"Hey, Bruce, Kyle, up. NOW."

One of the boys in question, with light red hair raised his head slightly, blinked sleepy blue eyes at his mother, then fell back on the pillow. The other, with neatly combed (even though he had been sleeping) dark red hair, did not stir at all. Barbara sighed and went over to the boy who had moved.

"Kyle. Get up or I will call your father." Kyle was instantly awake. "You wouldn't." Barbara smirked, "Oh, I would." She moved to her next son, who was Kyle's twin. "Bruce, move. Or you'll be late for school."

He blinked sleepy blue eyes at her, "Bite me."

"Fine," she snapped, on her last nerve. "Miss breakfast."

She exited the boys' room and was met halfway by her husband. "Hey," said Dick. "Need any help?"

She sighed. "Yes. Bruce won't get up. _Again._ I'll get Ty."

She made her way to her final son's room. Ty, at sixteen, was the oldest, and, unfortunately, the hardest to wake up. Kyle and Bruce, fifteen, were getting to be late sleepers, and Marissa, fourteen, got right up in the morning, just like her mother.

She knocked on Ty's door. "Ty! Time to get up!" There was no answer. Marissa appeared next to her mom, fully dressed and ready to go. "Hey, Mom. Need help?"

"Yeah. Ty won't get up."

Marissa's face split into an evil grin. "Watch this."

She took out her cell phone and dialed the home phone. Then she picked it up, hung up her cell phone, and began talking. "Hello? Oh, hi, Lili. No, Ty's asleep right now, he can't talk—." Marissa was shoved out of the way. "Hey Lili," said Ty, his voice slightly lower than usually. "What's up?"

Marissa stood at the top of the stairs. "Haha, loser!" she screamed with mirth, running down the stairs.

Barbara shook her head at the mischievous exploits of her youngest child.

At the Harper house, similar events were occurring.

"Kris, you better get your BUTT out bed before I get it out for you!" yelled Donna Troy Harper, former Wonder Girl (now known as Troia) through the door at her daughter. Blearily, the girl in question, Kris, who was 15, raised her head, blinking sleep away from her blue eyes.

"I'm up!" she yelled at her mother.

"Good. Now stay up!"

Kris swung her feet, making contact with the freezing floor. She put on some jeans and a black T-shirt that said. "I'm not close-minded. You're just wrong." Brushing her long, black hair in front of the mirror she sighed. Why was _she _the one stuck with the goddess as a mom?

Donna waited outside of Kris's door, then spoke into the crack, "Kris, can you wake up Amy? I have to get Lucia and Lian up."

After hearing her daughter's reply ("Sure. Why not? I mean, not like I have anything _better_ to do…") Donna trotted to the room across the hall. "Lucia, hun, it's time to get up," she called through the door. Lucia Bertenelli-Harper, 15, raised her head, brown-black hair mussed. "Bite me, Donna." Donna winced at the use of her first name, but Lucia was not her daughter. Lucia was the illegitimate daughter of Helena Bertenelli (aka Huntress) and Roy Harper, formerly Speedy (now known as Arsenal) who was Donna's husband. Lucia never quite got over the fact that she was living in the shadow of her "Wonder-ful" siblings. They got along okay, but Lucia didn't particularly _like_ Kris or Donna and Roy's other daughter, Amy.

"Lucia, if you do not get up in twenty seconds, I am going to send Kris in here." Lucia bolted up. "You wouldn't," she growled, in perfect imitation of her mother. Donna smirked. "I would."

Lucia, complaining and protesting, got out of bed. "I don't care what dad says about how good and heroic you are. You are evil. It's not fair."

"Oh, pul—leeze," said Donna. "Like you aren't?"

She proceeded to the next room, which housed nineteen-year-old Lian, Roy's daughter with the international assassin, Cheshire.

"Lian! Get up!" she knocked on the door. Lian opened her brown eyes and dragged herself out of bed. "Okay, Aunt Donna, I'm up."

Kris, meanwhile, was waking up Amy. "Little sis! Get out of bed!"

Amy, 14, mumbled something inaudible from her bed. Kris sighed, and said with mock sorrow. "I'm sorry, but you leave me choice." Amy heard these, but by the time she had decided to respond—

_BANG!_

Amy's door flew open, and slammed into the wall. Kris flew in, grabbed Amy, and went back into the corridor. Amy writhed in Kris's arms. "Oh, you are _so _lucky that my powers shorted out this morning, or you would be _so_ dead."

Kris smirked, setting Amy down in the hallway. "That's what you get for having a sister who's a demi-goddess and loves to annoy the hell out of you."

Amy frowned. "You're so lucky! You got all of Mom's powers, and the only reason you aren't a goddess is because dad is human."

Kris folded her arms. "We've been over this. You get the smarts, I get the mojo. That's how it works. C'mon, get dressed, or we'll miss breakfast."

Kris walked down the stairs to breakfast and Amy ran to her room.

In the hallway to the kitchen, Kris collied with Lian, sending the latter to the floor. As she helped Lian up, the older girl whispered to her, "Watch out. Major MS today and it's sickeningly sweet." That was the Harper kids' code for morning sex, which meant that their parents would be acting totally mushy. Kris thanked Lian for the information, took a deep breath, and entered the room.

Her parents were there, wrapped so closely around each other and so tightly that it was hard to tell whose hands were whose, both perfectly fufilling the description of "sucking face". Kris coughed. They ignored her. She sighed, and went to the fruit bowl, grabbing a banana. She sat down at the table, and waited for the torture to end.

Amy was next to enter the room. She gagged at her parents, then sat down at the table.

"Hey Kris, we're all babysitting for Cass and Tim's kid tonight, right?" she asked Kris.

"Yah," Kris pulled a face. "But I have detention today with Lili and Jenni." There was a sound like a plunger being removed from a toilet, and the parents came back to earth.

"You have detention? _Again?_" questioned Roy incredulously.

It was Lucia who answered, entering the room, "Yeah. She, Jenni, and Lili managed to blow up the fourth floor science lab. _And _the bathroom next door."

Roy turned to Kris, looking, well…_proud._ 'How do you do it?" he asked with admiration.

Kris shrugged. Then she jumped up. "There's Cerdian and Lili outside. Can you hear them?" For indeed there was a honking. Kris grabbed her backpack, and Amy and Lucia followed suit. "Tell Lian we said bye!" called Kris over her shoulder.

They met Cerdian and Lili in the minivan outside. Cerdian was the only one with a driver's license in their "clique."

Amy got the front seat, being the first person to get there, and Kris and Lucia climbed into the middle seat with Lili.

Lili turned to Kris. "Remind me how we blew up the science lab, again?"

"Well, we were minding our own business, doing the science project, when suddenly, my hand slipped. The chemicals mixed! And then, well, then…they went BOOM!" said Kris, dramatically, accidentally hitting Cerdian, who was sitting in front of them, driving. He, meanwhile, was annoying Amy in any way possible (what he considered his "morning entertainment").

"Are you called Speedy because you go through boyfriends so fast? (Amy had had two boyfriends in her life, both long-lasting relationships) Or is it because you are a fast runner? (She wasn't) Or is it because—"

"Hera give me strength. Cerdian if you don't shut your mouth right now I will kick your ass to Hong Kong."

Cerdian looked disappointed, but it was quickly replaced with his usual buoyant expression. "We're at the Graysons'," said Cerdian, honking the horn twice. They waited two minutes…three minutes…four minutes…finally Marissa, Bruce, Kyle, and Ty emerged from the Graysons' manor. They ran over to the car, and entered.

"I fucking hate Mondays," mumbled Ty.

The rest of the ride was in silence, with Kyle pestering Lucia from time to time, until her threat to do something anatomically impossible shut him up.

They arrived at the Wests' without incident. Wally, formerly known as Kid Flash, now known as _The_ Flash, and Linda Park-West ushered their kids outside almost immediately. Jenni, fifteen, got in next to Kris and Lili, and the best friends conferred about the detention. Then, Jenni started conversing with Bruce. It was pretty much one-sided, with Bruce adding grunts and monosyllables. Max and David, sixteen-year-old twins, also climbed in, with Iris and Barry, who were also twins, though seventeen.

They arrived at the Logans' without Lucia carrying out any of her threats. Katie, fifteen, and Mark, sixteen, entered the car. Katie was complaining about the lunch her mom made her.

"She didn't send me any fruit! Next thing you know she'll be sending me meat! I—"

Kris nodded at her, "Aunt Tara still not understanding the vegetarian lifestyle?" She paused, then said wisely, "Don't worry, she'll get used to it…"

Then they got to the Wilsons'. Rachel and Joseph Wilson, formerly Raven and Jericho, usher their kid outside. Matt Wilson, fifteen, stumbled to the car, still mostly asleep. Ten minutes later, Kaena Stone, sixteen, daughter of Victor and Sarah Stone, stumbled into the car as well.

The rest of the trip was subdued, Jenni and Kris asking Amy questions about her Latin homework from the night before.

Cerdian dropped them off at the school, then departed for his college, the kids separated to their different classes. Marissa and Amy were freshmen. Bruce, Kyle, Kris, Matt, Katie, Lili, and Jenni were sophomores. Ty, Lucia, Mark, Max, and David were juniors. Kaena, Iris, and Barry were seniors.

Marissa and Amy arrived at their homeroom. Amidst the greetings from the class (the Graysons' and Harpers' were very popular), Amy and Marissa made their way over to their friends, and immediately, Amy was bombarded with questions about the Latin homework.

Bruce, Jenni, Lili, Kris, Kyle, Matt, and Katie found their classroom in an uproar. It was impossible to walk through the room without tripping on something or someone. Greetings were called out from various positions in the room. The people in the group waved back, then sat down at a free group of desks.

Ty, Lucia, Mark, Max and David were in room 205. Lucia was not exactly shunned, because of her popular siblings, but she wasn't particularly _liked._ Ty was popular, and the others couldn't care less.

Kaena, Iris, and Barry were all seniors. Kaena had a boyfriend, Jake, who was also a senior. She went over to him, and a very physical greeting was exchanged. Iris and Barry sat down with their friends.

School was in session.

**Sooo…is it good? Next chapter—babysitting!**


	3. Chapter 2: Hide and Seek

**This chapter is…**

"_One of life's primal situations; the game of hide and seek. Oh, the delicious thrill of hiding while the others come looking for you, the delicious terror of being discovered, but what panic when, after a long search, the others abandon you! You mustn't hide too well. You mustn't be too good at the game. The player must never be bigger than the game itself."_

_Jean Baudrillard (b. 1929), French semiologist. Cool Memories, ch. 3 (1987; tr. 1990)._

Bruce sighed, listening to his math teacher drone on about geometry. Jenni, next to him, was listening with a rapt expression. Kris, who was two seats away from him on Jenni's other side was tipping back in her seat chatting with her friends Izzy, Katie and Lili. Matt was talking to some other guys. Kyle was surrounded by giggling girls, and Bruce was _still_ bored out of his mind.

At least it was last period. After this, all he had was sports. This day couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Hi, Bruce," he heard from behind him. He winced. Or maybe it could.

A blond girl, named Kristen, slid into the seat on his left. Her voice, which was squeaky like nails on chalkboard, bore into his soul.

"So are we still on for tonight?"

Jenni twitched, but that was the only sign that her attention was no longer on the math teacher.

"We were never on for tonight," grumbled Bruce, grinding his teeth.

"Oh Bruc-ie, don't be silly. Don't worry, I forgive you. Pick up tomorrow, 'kay?" With that she walked away. Jenni glared at her back.

"Of all the selfish, egotistical, idiotic bitches, _she _had to be the one that chose you. Well, let me say this. If she lays _one finger_ on you, I swear—."

"What's wrong, Jenni?" Bruce asked, smirking. "Jealous?"

"_No!_" shouted Jenni. "I mean, no."

"Riiight," said Bruce. Jenni glared at him and went back to listening to the math teacher, who hadn't noticed anyone talking.

Exactly twelve minutes and twenty-four seconds later, the bell rang.

"Finally," muttered Bruce, heading out to the sports field.

Jenni, Lili, and Kris, however, were not so happy.

"_Lines?_ They couldn't pick something more interesting, like maybe dusting erasers?" Kris practically shouted.

"C'mon. It's only a fifty each. We can do it." Jenni used her super-speed to finish her lines in about twenty seconds. Kris, too, had superspeed, and did it in about a minute. Lili, however, could not do it fast.

"Help!" she complained. "I can't do it!' Jenni and Kris each did twenty five lines and then they were home free.

"We still have to wait for the boys to finish with their sports and for Kaena, Lucia, Marissa, Iris, Amy, and Katie to finish up with drama club," muttered Kris.

"Uh huh," said Jenni, slightly distracted by the scene on the field where, in the heat of the last rays of August, the boys were shedding their shirts to play a game of soccer.

"Oh, damn, he is _fine_," muttered Jenni, obviously eying Bruce. He saw them and trotted over to the stands. "Hey girls," he turned to Jenni, who was still eying him. "Well, Jenni, see something you like?"

"That'll be the day," said Jenni, rolling her eyes, though blushing.

Bruce walked away. Kris smirked. "Mhhm hmmm, he is damn fine. I can see why you're after him. But I've got my eyes on a different prize," she smirked, her blue eyes resting on the chiseled form of Barry, who was playing offense.

"You guys," said Lili in exasperation. But her eyes momentarily rested on Ty, who was hanging back, obviously reluctant to play.

Jenni, who was very observant (she must have gotten it from her reporter mother), gasped and confided to her to best friends something she had noticed.

"I think Cerdian likes Amy."

The enormousness of this statement seemed to take several seconds to penetrate into Kris and Lili. When it finally got through, Kris even stopped ogling Barry, instead staring intently at Jenni. "What?" she asked.

Lili wasn't so surprised. "I've been thinking the same thing myself."

"Cerdian? He's, like, four years older than she is," said Kris, unbelieving.

"Have you noticed them in the car?" Lili threw in. "You can tell he is disappointed when ever she tells him to piss off, and you can tell she's reluctant to tell him too."

"One day I just expect them to throw caution into the winds and start kissing," confided Jenni.

They paused. "Speak of the devil," for Amy was running across the lawn with Lucia, Marissa, Kaena, and Iris. Katie had stopped to talk to David.

"Hey," said Amy, breathless. Kaena stopped to catch her breath. Iris looked casual, and was not breathing hard at all. "Katie stopped to talk to David."

The six girls stared across the lawn. "When are they gonna hook up?" asked Kaena, with impatience. "Or am I just wasting my time—" Katie kissed David, who looked surprised. "Or not…"

Kris ran over to Katie. "_Finally,_" she practically screamed. "That took forever. Where in the world is Cerdian?" The parking lot was empty.

Twenty minutes later, Cerdian pulled up.

Kyle and Lucia were, by that time, having an…almost conversation. Kyle, it seemed, had a knack for making Lucia open up.

Kris and Amy were berating Cerdian for being late. "Third time this month! And it's only the 5th!"

Cerdian was (unsuccessfully) trying to defend himself. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I had stuff to do! We're here, anyways!" For they had indeed arrived at…

The home of Tim Drake, former Robin, now Batman, Cassandra Drake, former Batgirl, now Batwoman, and Carolyn Drake.

Their five-year-old charge.

You had to feel sorry for them.

As the group of teenagers entered the mansion, chattering and giggling, you might expect them to be slightly surprised by the size.

They weren't.

They were used to this. They slung down their bags in the living room, with a full entertainment system and a flat panel TV. They walked into the kitchen, where Tim and Cassandra were waiting for them. Tim explained everything to them…and then they were on their own. Carolyn tugged on Ty's pant's leg.

"I wanna watch a movie!" she yelled in his ear when he picked her up.

It was Kris who responded. "Okay, Carolyn, sweetie. What do you wanna watch?"

"Aladdin!" she yelled in Ty's ear again, making him wince.

"Okay, Carol—"

"And you guys have to sing the songs!"

"Okay, Carol—what?"

"You gotta sing." She said petulantly.

"I ain't singing," stated Bruce.

Jenni laughed at his discomfort. "Let her pick who she wants to sing."

"Jenni—"

"_Let her choose_."

"Fine, but—"

"_Bruce_."

Carolyn interrupted. "Okay. So you—" she pointed at Bruce, who looked shocked. "—are gunna sing 'Street Rat' and _you_—" she pointed at David "—get to sing 'A Friend Like Me' and you two—" she narrowed her eyes evilly, pointing at Kris and Barry "—get to sing 'A Whole New World'."

Barry's reaction was decidedly explosive. "WHAT? That's a _LOVE_ song! I'm not singing it with _HER!_" He gestured at Kris, who was looking at him. He was the only one who saw the hurt that flashed through her eyes.

Amy, not noticing her sister's problem, did notice that this was a chance to get Barry and Kris closer. "C'mon Barry. I mean, just look at Caroline!"

Barry knew what was going on. "No way—" Too late. He had looked. She was doing Bambi eyes. No one could resist her Bambi eyes. He grit his teeth. "Fine."

Bruce, though **_very_** reluctant, sang okay. David got through fine.

Then it was Kris and Barry's turn to sing "A Whole New World."

Or as Barry called it, "The Death Song."

Barry sang first:

"_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming"_

Next Kris sang:

"**A whole new world**

**A dazzling place I never knew**

**But when I'm way up here**

**It's crystal clear**

**That now I'm in a whole new world with you**

**Now I'm in a whole new world with you**

**Unbelievable sights**

**Indescribable feeling**

**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**

**Through an endless diamond sky**

**A whole new world**

**Don't you dare close your eyes**

**A hundred thousand things to see**

**Hold your breath - it gets better**

**I'm like a shooting star**

**I've come so far**

**I can't go back to where I used to be"**

Then both sang:

A whole new world

Every turn a surprise

With new horizons to pursue

Every moment red-letter

I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you

A whole new world

That's where we'll be

A thrilling chase

A wondrous place

With a start, Barry realized how close Kris was. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit._ He yelled mentally.

Kris also saw how close they were. She began to close the gap between them.

Kaena was watching with interest at the drama unfolding, but happened to look around. Okay, _Aladdin_ was playing, Carolyn was—

Wait. Where was Carolyn?

"Guys!" exclaimed Kaena. "Where's Carolyn?"

Kris and Barry broke apart. "Where is she?" yelled Barry.

"I don't know!" Kris answered, her voice loud.

"Well, find her!" cried Barry in frustration.

"She's the daughter of _Batman_, Barry, and the _granddaughter_ of the greatest assassin in the _world_, _Lady Shiva._ How the hell am I supposed to find her?" said Kris, breaking down in tears.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Said Barry, feeling guilty. He hugged her awkwardly.

"This is all very sweet." Said Amy. "But we have to find Carolyn before Cass and Tim get home. I do _not_ want and angry Batman, Batwoman, or Azrael on _my_ ass."

'Right." Said Bruce. "Let's split up."

They looked for three hours, until finally David found her. And it wasn't too soon, either. Minutes later there was a knock on the door.

After several viscous games of "Rock, Paper, Scissors," Katie, trembling, opened the door.

"Hey Mr. And Mrs. Drake!" she mustered with a cheerful smile.

"Hey Katie," greeted Tim. "Did you have fun?"

Katie's face paled. "Um…yeah! Lots of sun. Y'know, the usual stuff."

Tim took a long look at her, then went inside, followed by Cass.

Carolyn ran up to him. "Hey Daddy! We played hide and seek!"

All the teenagers paled. Tim stared at all of them again. "I smell a rat…" he said quietly.

"Oh no, she was safe the entire time!" lied Iris, making it up on the spot. "Um…Cerdian was with her the whole time!"

With the innocent curiosity that ruins many a well-executed plan, Carolyn asked good-naturedly, "Was he invisible?"

It was Marissa who answered. "Um…no?"

Then, in a decided tone, Carolyn replied, "Then he wasn't there!"

"Look, Mr. Drake, I'm really sorry—" started Ty.

Tim held up his hand. "All that matters is that she is here now. So how much do I owe you?"

They went through this routine every time they babysat Carolyn. They never accepted his money for babysitting, but he gave them money whenever they were running low on cash, which, unsurprisingly, being Batman, he always seemed to know.

They ran out the door to Cerdian's car. "Bye, Mr. And Mrs. Drake! See you next week!" shouted Kyle.

_Okay, the Aladdin thing was kinda corny, but I needed an excuse to let Carolyn get away. Sorry._

_Zoe Out!_


End file.
